Dawn Mist
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue= Dawn |queen=Dawn, Dawn Mist |early settler=Dawn Mist |hunter=Dawn Mist |warrior=Dawn Mist |mate = Moss Tail |son=Pine Needle |daughter=Drizzle |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks = Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Dawn Mist is a slender, orange-and-white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :When Beech finishes her training with Slash, Dawn rushes over to her with concern and hisses that it isn't training, but cruelty. Willow begs the queen not to frighten her kits. Dawn, however, states that her kits must know the truth and that they must know what kind of group they belong to. The queen glares at Slash, their leader, and the mangy tom states he can her kits and leave. The orange and white she-cat narrows her eyes and says she might just do that, but her mate, Moss tells her to hush, saying they need the safety of the group. Dawn turns on him, asking if he calls this safe. Slash's eyes glitter and hisses to Dawn if she would like to train next. :Moss growls that she is still nursing. Slash asks if he would like to go instead, and his kits get frightened. Moss comforts them and asks if he will train with Splinter or Beetle. Slash motions Beetle forward. Dawn huddles her kits forward, and she cautions her mate to be careful but is cut off by the screech of the dogs. Dawn noses her kits into the reeds and Lightning Tail, who had erupted in the camp, tells her he will defend her. Dawn squares up to him and asks who he is, and Thunder and the black tom introduce themselves. :After Slash leaves the camp with his closest allies, Dawn stays in camp and hisses that they shouldn't have put up with Slash for such a long time. Moss is present as well as Fern, Bee, Ember, Willow and Frog. After Slash makes his hasty departure, Drizzle asks Thunder if Slash will come back. Dawn tells her kit that they don't know, but whatever happens, she and her mate will protect them. Violet, Juniper and Raven come to the scene and Juniper asks if the kits are alright to which Dawn replies they are, thanks to Thunder and Lightning Tail. When Pebble Heart says that they must wash their campmates' wounds, Dawn hurries to Bee, her kits following her. She crouches close washing Bee's ears; Drizzle pressed under her as well as Pine. :When Gray Wing arrives to help the battered cats, Moss goes to aid Frog, who had been severely injured. Pine asks where his father is going, to which Dawn replies he will be back soon. Pine tries to come, but Violet stops him and sends him back to his mother. When they arrive at the moor, Dawn asks Wind Runner to take her kits if they won't take her and Moss, but Drizzle begs her not to. Pine states he wants to stay with his mother. Moss tries to convince his mate that they can keep their kits safe, but Dawn ignores him saying her kits will freeze if not sheltered in time and promises that they won't hurt Wind Runner or any of her cats. :Dawn joins River Ripple's camp with her family, and they are discussed at the meeting when Clear Sky asks Tall Shadow why the rogues are acting so resentful. River Ripple reports Moss and Dawn are great hunters and are trying to learn how to swim and will soon be catching fish in the next moon. Dappled Pelt purrs Pine and Drizzle are like ducklings eager to learn to swim but River Ripple counters her saying they only stay in the shallows. Wind Runner's tail twitches impatiently saying she wish she could say the same for Bee, Willow and Fern, of her group. :When Violet and Thunder visit River Ripple's camp, they see Moss and Dawn swimming. Drizzle is excited. Dappled Pelt instructs Dawn and Moss and Thunder notices how sleek the orange and white she-cat looks. They come out to meet their kits and get dry with Dappled Pelt. Dawn shakes her pelt and Drizzle squeals in delight. They family then races to reeds to get dry. :At the four trees, Dawn is present to swear an oath to her new campmates and does so. She tells River Ripple she wants to change her name to be more like a forest cat. She changes it to Dawn Mist, shielding her kits from the cold. Moss twitches his whiskers and changes his to Moss Tail and Pine changes his to Pine Needle. Drizzle likes her name and remains Drizzle. Slash suddenly comes out from shadows after hiding and reveals he has come to take his cats back. Moss Tail hisses he'd never share a camp with him again and Dawn Mist agrees, stiffening next to her mate. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Dawn Mist calls Night and tells her she should escort Moth Flight and Micah to Dappled Pelt's den if they were at the border. Night hesitates, but Dawn Mist argues that River Ripple said it was okay. She sarcastically retorts saying they're job is to heal and not fight, unless healing was a danger to the Clan. :Dawn Mist asks what it is like to be able to travel to different Clans and how hard it would be to imagine if she lived anywhere else. She opens some reeds into RiverClan camp where she ran into by her kits which are complaining about who was eating more fish. The queen calls them both greedy and tells them she will catch more. She orders Pine Needle and Drizzle to play so she can direct Moth Flight and Micah to Dappled Pelt's den. As Night rudely tells the visitors that she isn't hunting for SkyClan or WindClan cats, Dawn Mist tells them that the black-and-white she-cat enjoys being angry. Pine Needle jumps on her brother for calling her dumb, and they begin fighting. Dawn Mist explains that if her kits aren't eating, their fighting and she should probably catch some more food. :Drizzle is laid still on the shore. Dawn Mist is standing at the water's edge, her eyes filled with fear and shock. Dappled Pelt orders Micah to stand next to her to keep her warm. After many attempts of Dappled Pelt pumping the kit's body to push out all the water, Dawn Mist cries that her kit is dead. The RiverClan medicine cat gives one more push on Drizzle, and water spat out of the kits mouth. Dawn Mist was barely able to speak Drizzle's name. She beckons her closer to her body and asks Dappled Pelt if she will be all right. She reassures her that she is okay. Dawn Mist is told to start training her kits to swim by River Ripple once Drizzle recovered. Dawn Mist answers that she wanted to teach them when they're stronger, but River Ripple persists that no age is too young to learn to swim. She takes Drizzle back to her den to keep her warm. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life : Trivia Interesting facts *Dawn Mist was named after the fan Dawnmist, from Kate's Blog.Revealed on Kate's Blog Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Dawn Mist is not listed in the allegiances. Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Moss Tail: Daughter: :Drizzle: Son: :Pine Needle: Tree Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Morgennebel (FC)pl:Świtająca Mgłaru:Туманная Заряfi:Dawn Mistfr:Dawn Mist Category:Females Category:Early Settlers Category:RiverClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:River Ripple's cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters